Nightmare
by winkywoo2008
Summary: After quelling a coup de tat in Iraq, the United Nations and Corneria discuss diplomatic relations. However, a threat arises in another location that requires the United States Marine Corps once again, this time, cooperating with Starfox! RExStarFox


Nightmare

Chapter I

_Sinjar City, Iraq, 2009_

"Thanks for the support Fox, we owe ya big time!" Lieutenant Colonel Jake Nyloqui shook Fox McCloud's hand. The city was…heavily damaged. Fires raged in buildings, streets deserted and cluttered with debris and bodies. Just a few days prior, the United States Marine Corps engaged rebels who initiated a coup de tat in the country. Their major command center was destroyed in the city just a few hours ago, and the rebels threw their hands up in surrender.

"No problem sir, what did you think of my son Marcus?" Fox smirked. He was proud of what his son became. Just use the phrase…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. The Cornerian Navy, who happened to stumble upon humanity's skirmish in the arid areas, after some reluctance, agreed to assist them.

"Oh man! He was an _ace_!" Jake flailed his arms. "I mean, he dodged _fifty_ AA weapons aimed at his _fucking_ fighter! Not to mention RPGs!"

"Taught him myself" Fox continued to grin. He was definitely enjoying this.

"General Pepper has agreed to meet with the US President shortly" Krystal came in, donning a H72 Minigun.

"Great! I'll forward that to Five-star General Kyle, he'll love this!" Jake smiled at her. Jake was a Caucasian male, about 5'10 with a good physique. His Dragon Skin Tactical-armor vest was ragged and slightly torn, but still in good condition.

"Can we go now? I wanna try out the human's Xbox 360!" Marcus whined, who was sitting on a supply crate.

"In a minute, I need to talk with the local commander" Fox sighed.

"Sir, all suspected weapons-cache locations have been searched, and coup de tat leaders are sent to the Iraqi-National Court for hearing" a soldier saluted.

"Excellent, contact the Salvation Army and get them to forward relief supplies immediately" the human nodded.

"Understood" he nodded and walked away, HK416 bouncing on his back.

"Now then…where were we?" Jake gave a confused expression.

--------

Marcus was addicted to the local gaming system, playing it non-stop. The games he received were: Tom Clancy's Endwar, Left 4 Dead, Rainbow Six: Vegas, Resident Evil 5, and Unreal Tournament 3.

"Oh what?!" he cried. Apparently, a terrorist (he's playing Rainbow Six) snuck up behind him, and shot him once, ending his career…permanently. "That's so not fair!"

"How you enjoying this…Xbox?" his mother, Krystal, walked in. As usual, she was equipped with her purple Titan-class body armor. Marcus had his mother's fur color, with a shaggy hair-style and black Recon-class body armor.

"It's awesome! But this game is _really_ hard!" Marcus exclaimed. "Who knew humans loved challenges?"

"Looks interesting…mind if I play along?" she asked.

"Sure, here…" he handed her a white wire-less controller. She sat down on the bed next to her son, and played alongside with him.

"No way!" Marcus shouted when Krystal took out the terrorists easily.

"And you thought humans make difficult entertainment" she giggled.

_And you thought the humans would react hostile-like…_ he growled quietly.

"Hey, dinner's ready!" Fox informed on the Great-Fox's PA system.

"All right!" Marcus heard Slippy yell.

"Come on, I don't want you starving yourself over this" Krystal walked over to the white box and pressed the large button, turning it off. Marcus set his controller down and raced towards the mess hall.

_United Nations Superpower Conference Room, New York, United States_

"Oh _hell_ no!" Russian President Ivan Kashokiv exclaimed in a thick Russian accent. "We just spent _millions_ of dollars just quelling the revolt in Iraq! Now we must spend _more_ just so we can meet them on their own Motherland?!"

"With all due respect Mr. President…" Prime Minister of England Benjamin Tallahoy interjected. "It is of the best interests of Earth to pursue intergalactic relations with a possible superpower, what if we are attacked out of the blue?"

"I agree…" United States President Jack McBellahey nodded. "If we are attacked by anyone, why…we can lose even to _rebels_!"

"I am not so sure…" Chinese Dictator Yun Sing-Tsao shook his head. "That coup de tat proved more stubborn then the insurgencies in the Iraq War, we spent maybe billions to quell it…we may enter in an economic decline if we continue spending…"

The conference was held for three days now after the Cornerians arrived and assisted the USMC at stopping the revolt at the heart, and everybody has mixed opinions on the situation. Ivan was a burly man with a thick beard and piercing brown eyes, his graying hair slightly matted to his forehead. Benjamin was a slight African-American who can pass for a Latino in his early 30's, newly arriving as a representative for the United Kingdom. Yun was a giant middle-aged man with very short hair who can make anyone back down with a firm tone.

"If you fear for your people and economy, we respect that, but what we're saying is that this may be a one-in-a-million chance to skyrocket our technology!" Jack explained. "Better medical care, environment repair, genetic engineering, everything we could ever dream of!"

"We are considering these options Mr. President…" Yun said. "But with the spending we have done, we're being careful"

"We don't have to do it individually!" Benjamin exclaimed. "We could form an agreement where we will pour in our share of money to construct an international starship!"

"Yeah! I like that idea!" Jack snapped his fingers.

"Sounds…reasonable…" Ivan combed his beard with his index finger and thumb.

"This might just work! I agree!" Yun nodded excitingly, his eyes showing joy.

"Excellent! Now then, we must figure out how this possible Space-navy be operated…" Jack scratched his head.

"I propose that it should be operated by the Navy we have" Ivan spoke. "They have first-hand knowledge and experience in commandeering an aquatic vessel"

"But we do need Space-fighters to take out hard points…" Benjamin sat back down after getting up for his proposal.

"Air Force!" Jack said simply. Everybody spoke their agreements.

"Then it is settled!" Benjamin rose again. "The United States, United Kingdom, Russia and China will cooperate to build humanity's first space-ship, to pursue greater wealth, power and civil liberty for all!"

Everybody shouted in agreement…

_Corneria, Ft. Wykohy, five months later…_

"Sorry about the _long_ delay General…" Yun apologized. "But we do need time to discuss our plans and options…"

"I understand…" Pepper gave a slight bow. "Now then, who's the primary representative of the world government?"

"I am…" a Caucasian male rose from the middle of the round table. "United States President Jack McBellahey, you wanted to discuss something?"

"Ah yes, we do recognize that your species' has potential to become an intergalactic power, and we would like to help you get started…"

"Of course General…what do you propose?" Jack smiled.

"We would like to forward designs for a basic explorer-ship and some technology to help found a colony…we would also like to establish an alliance, as my right-hand soldier, Fox explained…your military is much more intelligent in tactics and you have impressive armor-technology, if you won't be bothered, we would like some materials and the design for the armor you have equipped your troops…" Pepper started bargaining.

"Our militaries have different equipment, but we can work around that…done" Jack nodded. "We would like some designs for your weapons, I think we can improve them…"

"Of course…you also have shown strange, yet wonderful architectural prowess, we would like some of your top engineers to help improve our cities and roadways…" the general nodded as well.

"That can be arranged, in return, we would like some of your vehicles so we can improve ours…we're…having a slight problem with clean-emissions…" Jack scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Done…I believe I have run out of ideas…you?" Pepper adjusted his cap.

"I believe that's all we have agreed to ask…we are happy to form a first diplomatic relation with an intergalactic power…" Jack smiled.

"Oh, and I've noticed that Fox has done a wonderful job of setting up this comm-system, clear as a mirror!" Pepper leaned forward slightly.

"Yes…we are…flabbergasted on how similar you are to our wild-life ecosystem, but that can pass" Jack nodded, raising his eyebrows.

"Ok then, I'll assign Fox to guard your planet until you have been fully trained and equipped to start exploring" Pepper informed.

"Excellent…we'll be waiting…" Jack cut the signal.

"Fox! New assignment!" Pepper called Fox on a new channel…


End file.
